Killer California
by OneAndOnlyHardyGirl
Summary: Charlie aka Red is the trouble maker, the one that most people try to keep there kids away from but no one ever bothers to ask 'how'd they get that way'. She is eighteen when her mother tells her she's had enough and ships her off to her father and his ne


Prologue: Spawned and Raised

2006 – Southern California

She was seventeen; soon to be eighteen… three days away from it in fact and her best friend Jelly had gotten tickets for SmackDown! on Friday and Kid had gotten tickets for the HED(p.e.) concert on Saturday this was going to be the best birthday and she couldn't wait for it.

"Come on Red I told you I'd by your show and concert outfits for your birthday so pick them already." Charlie rolled her eyes at Void and continued going through the rack of clothes. "Red just pick something." He sighed. She shook her head, all of her friends had earned their nicknames, hers came from the dark blood red hair she had flowing down to her waist. Void was because of his black eyes, Kid got his because he was the youngest, Jelly well lets just say it came from a great conversation they'd had when Jelly was high.

"Well I have to have the perfect outfit Void." Charlie said pulling out a red and black plaid mini skirt that had slit over the thighs in the front with black lace underneath She then grabbed a white lace tank top and a black lace one she had the rest of that outfit at home. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans she liked before looking for the shirt for that one, she quickly spotted the perfect one it was bright green with black words clearly stating 'None of us are virgins, life has screwed us all.' "Ok." She said throwing the clothes on the counter.

She grinned as Void paid for the clothes she'd picked out, "So now your ready for tomorrow and the day after." Void said handing her over the bag. He bought the clothes but he never said he'd carry them for her. "Come on Red we need to get you home or your mom will freak."

"Yeah." She sighed as they walked out side she pulled the keys out of her pocket unlocking her old car throwing the bag in the back over her seat she leaned over unlocking Void's door before closing hers. She stuck the key in the ignition turning it but the engine refused to turn over. "Shit…" she growled, why had her mother given her the old car… why couldn't she keep her car and give her own daughter a car that might work even half the time. "Come on please…" She pleaded with the car trying to get the engine to turn over. The engine caught making Charlie grin, "thank you…" she whispered to the car putting it in gear.

"Your late Charlie…" Her mother said from the couch, drunk off her ass as usual.

"Car wouldn't start." She said softly. "Can I borrow yours for tomorrow and the day after?"

"My car… you want to use my car! I can't even trust you with your car! You'll be lucky if I even let you go the next two days." She screamed, "I swear if you're friends hadn't saved up I wouldn't even let you go."

"Afraid I won't come back? You can't take care of yourself and you fucking know it." She growled, honestly no one was even sure how her mother got the money for the car she had gotten, let alone a new one in the first place. But the day Charlie had graduated her mother had a new car and Charlie had a new scrap pile.

"I swear girl one of these days your going to come home and none of this will be here." Her mother hissed.

"I wish it was today." Charlie informed her going upstairs to her room.

She picked up the phone to call Jelly but she heard her mother's voice instead of a dial tone. _"She's going to the show tomorrow Glen…" She sighed over the line, "she's too out of hand for me to take care of her, you have to take her. You're her father."_

"_If she wants to come I won't stop her but I'm not going to force her into it Sheryl." A man's voice sounded, deep and controlled. "She's eighteen she can make her own choices. You never told me what car she picked with her graduation money I sent."_

"_She hasn't picked one out yet." You could tell by the pause that she'd lied._

Charlie hung up the phone not even trying to make it quiet; she wanted them to know she'd heard. She pulled open her bedroom door and yelled down the stair at her mother who still sat on the phone. "FUCKING LYING BITCH ASS CUNT!"

"Charlie Katherine Marie Jacobs get in your room now!" Her mother shouted from down stairs. Charlie of course rolled her eyes yelled 'of course mother dearest' before walking back into her room slamming the door the windows in her room vibrating with the air pressure from the slam.

HED (p.e.) suddenly blared through the house from her room. Very few words could be understood but Sheryl knew very well exactly what song it was, Charlie's 'theme' or so she always told her. And she was even more positive when she caught one particular piece of lyrics the line 'spawned and raised in Southern Killer California'.

It was two hours later when Sheryl walked into Charlie's room making the girl look up at her. "You're moving to your father's pack your bags Charlie… you aren't coming back."

Charlie shook her head with a disgusted half laugh, "bet you can't wait to be rid of me…"


End file.
